This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling bucket in tractor mounted loader so as to activate the bucket linearly in the forward and backward directions.
As shown in FIG. 1, in an example of the conventional apparatus of this type a first arm c is pivoted to the tractor body a by means of a cylinder b so that it can be raised and lowered; a second arm d is pivoted to the first arm by means of another cylinder e; a bucket f is pivoted to the second arm d by means of a cylinder g; and a correction cylinder h is pivotably connected between the first and second arms c and d so as to allow the cylinders e and b effecting simultaneously their extending and contracting operations and to thereby activate the bucket f linearly in a horizontal plane in the forward and backward directions.
In another example of the conventional apparatus as shown in FIG. 2, the second arm d is pivoted to the first arm c which is pivoted to the tractor body a so as to be raised and lowered; the bucket f is pivoted to the second arm d; the cylinder g is pivotably connected between the bucket f and first arm c; a link mechanism i is pivotably connected between the free end of the cylinder b which is pivoted to the tractor body a, second arm d and tractor body a so as to allow the cylinders e and b effecting simultaneously their extending and contracting movements and to thereby activate the bucket f linearly in a horizontal plane in the forward and backward directions.
In a still another example of conventional apparatus as shown in FIG. 3, the second arm d is pivoted, by way of the cylinder e, to the first arm c which is pivoted, by way of the cylinder b, to the tractor body a so as to be raised and lowered; and the bucket f is pivoted to the second arm d by way of the cylinder g.
Although the examples illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 are advantageous in that the bucket f can be moved linearly in a horizontal plane in the forward and backward directions, they are disadvantageous in that they cannot be constructed rigid enough because of a large number of pivoting points (hereinafter referred to as junctions) included therein.
The apparatuses illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3 are disadvantageous in the the bucket f, in the position were it does not move forwardly (hereinafter referred to as the unreach position), cannot be tilted back.
Although the apparatus of FIG. 3 includes a small number of junctions and can be constructed rigid, it is disadvantageous in that the bucket f cannot be actuated linearly in a horizontal plane in the forward and backward directions.